


This Is How The Story Ends

by Im_Miss_Understood



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Izuru’s kinda a dick in this one, Love does not stop Izuru from Junkoing the program ig, M/M, Mako boy goes through the five stages of grief, Makoto and Izuru were dating before the program, Sorry I was being angsty my apologies, Things get awkward, and Makoto didn’t know Hajime and Izuru were the same person, it starts out rough but it’s fluffy by the end dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Miss_Understood/pseuds/Im_Miss_Understood
Summary: Naegi contemplates going inside, but something stops him.Makoto Naegi turns and walks away. He does not look back, because he knows that this is the right thing to do.
Relationships: Implied Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 38





	This Is How The Story Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get to the story let me tell you about the awesome game called Raid Shadow Legends- *gets punched*

_** Denial ** _

Makoto is confused. The Neo-world program was a success. Nothing was supposed to go wrong.

And yet, something isn’t right.

Something, something  must have failed because the boy who is in the program is  not Izuru Kamukura.

“My name is Hajime Hinata” the boy introduces to Nagito Komaeda. 

Hajime Hinata is not Izuru Kamukura.

Going deep into the files of Hopes Peak reveals that Hajime Hinata was a Reserve Course student. That Kamukura Izuru was a byproduct of a surgery the boy went into. 

Izuru never mentioned any of it.

But Makoto convinces himself that there was a reason. There had to have been a reason. Izuru hadn’t lied to him. 

_** Anger ** _

When Monokuma appears in the program, he and Kyoko and the others try to figure out how the Enoshima A.I got in.

Reasonably, Makoto knows what happened. There was only one person who could have logically gotten it into the program, and yet, Makoto doesn’t hear any of it until Kyoko finds the USB key, sitting patiently in it’s slot beside Kamukura’s pod.

That’s the first time Makoto feels anger. Anger at Kyoko for proving it, anger at the Junko A.I for ruining everything, angry at Hajime Hinata for existing. Anger at Izuru.

For what? Lying to him? Betraying him? Using him? 

Is he even angry?

Makoto honestly doesn’t know what to think anymore.

Even as The Imposter is killed because of the killing game the A.I Kamukura inserted into the game started, he still hopes that maybe, just maybe everything will work out. Maybe he had a reason. Maybe he wasn’t using him. 

Maybe he really did care.

_** Bargaining ** _

As the days go on, and more people start dying, he watches Hajime Hinata.

He’s a normal boy. He’s stubborn, a disgruntled dork who so utterly dense about some things and so smart about others.

Normal. 

How is Makoto supposed to hate him?

He wants to. He so desperately wants to hate Hinata for technically replacing his lover, but...he just  can’t .

How can he hate somebody who just wants to survive? Someone who just wants to live? 

Hajime Hinata had no choice in any of this, just a boy who wanted talent. Just wanted to be special.

Maybe...maybe they can both come out of the program? Maybe, both him and Izuru can keep living? It would be difficult but,

Maybe, just maybe, they can make it work?

_** Sadness ** _

When the Pod that originally housed Kamukura Izuru opens, Hajime Hinata is the one that awakens, and Hajime Hinata alone.

Makoto knows that he should have expected this, but it still leaves a burning ache in his heart.

Hajime Hinata doesn’t recognize him, doesn’t hold his hand. He doesn’t ground Makoto down to earth with stern apathetic words.

Makoto should have expected this, but he still hoped. Hoped that it could’ve all worked out. Hoped that both Hajime and Izuru could have had their happy ending.

Makoto wonders if Izuru regrets anything. Regrets using him, regrets betraying him, regrets leaving him.

Makoto doesn’t think he’ll ever know. 

He helps Hajime out of his pod, and even as his knees wobble and his head aches because he can’t look at Hajime without seeing Izuru, without seeing his boyfriend, Makoto smiles, trying to reassure the confused, scared, normal boy.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. My name is Makoto Naegi. I think we’re going to be good friends Hinata-kun”

Hajime grips his hand. It’s nothing like Izuru’s, who’s grip is cold and harsh and bored. Who’s fingernails grip into his skin with no intent on ever letting go. 

It’s a strong grip however, and while it doesn’t ground Makoto like Izuru’s did, it keeps him steady as he pulls the older boy up and out into the world.

_** Acceptance ** _

Hinata is saying something, gripping Ryota’s hand and whispering comforting words. They did it, they saved the day. 

Ryota shuts down the hope video, and Komaeda moves away from his position to stand beside Hinata. They grasp at each other’s hands, and smile. They ground each other.

Makoto watches as the two stare at each with unheard promises, and he vaguely notes that tears have fallen down his cheeks. 

If he closes his eyes, he can imagine long black hair falling down his shoulders. 

Naegi contemplates going inside, but something stops him.

Makoto Naegi turns and walks away. He does not look back, because he knows that this is the right thing to do.

* * *

Pulling at his tie, Makoto walked around the ballroom with a happy spring in his step. They hadn’t been able to celebrate a one full year of hope with the former remnants at Future Foundation, so Byakuya had taken it upon himself to plan everything.

He had scoffed when Makoto thanked him, but helped him gather his outfit with the excuse of ‘not going to a party with you looking like a commoner’.

He was currently talking with the Imposter and Ryota. Togami was utterly thriving under the attention, white suit standing out against The Imposter’s dark purple one. Byakuya was saying something, and the Impostor seemed to almost be taking notes, eagerly nodding along to whatever the heir was saying.

Makoto grasped tighter onto his martini as he felt some accidentally splotch onto his dark grey suit. He chuckled quietly to himself in embarrassment, hurriedly picking up some napkins from the table he was standing beside and trying to wipe himself clean before Kyoko, or God forbid, Byakuya, noticed.

Once he had cleaned himself as throughly as possible, he picked up his drink, and turned back to the party.

Glancing to the side, Makoto noticed Hajime sitting by Nagito. The white haired boy had his messy hair pulled up, and he was whispering something into the other boy’s ear. Hajime giggled, before grasping at the other boy’s hand and laying his own palm over it, pushing them both down onto the table.

Makoto stared at them for a few moments, and Komaeda must have noticed, for he turned away from Hajime to stare at him.

Smiling, he brought up his robotic arm to wave. Hajime turned to look at him too, and with a smile far softer then the one Nagito had, he gestured him over to the table.

Makoto blinked for a moment, before breaking out into a wide grin.

Beaming, he found he didn’t care that his martini splashed onto his suit as he dashed over to the two older boys.

Because he was happy for the two of them. They deserved the world. They deserved happiness.

As Hajime began fussing over his wet suit, that was beginning to get cold from the drops of his drink, almost knocking over his mimosa in the process, Makoto liked to believe he deserved happiness as well.

Sometimes, his mind would draw back to Izuru, wondering. 

But this party wasn’t about Izuru. He could think about him later. He always thought about him. Makoto doubted the man would ever truly leave his mind.

As Nagito’s robot arm accidentally bumped into Hajime’s hip, causing his pink flower to fall into his orange-coloured drink, Makoto found himself lulled to the sounds of Hajime’s disgruntled groans as he grumpily smacked Nagito’s apologizing forehead.

_ This is how the story ends, huh? _

Makoto would never get answers on the enigma named Izuru Kamukura. He was surprised to find he was okay with that.

_Acceptance_. He thinks that’s what this was.

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this, implied Komahinaegi in my angsty Kamuegi one-shot??
> 
> Well it wasn’t much but shshushsh-


End file.
